dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki '''is the main protagonist of the ''Bleach ''anime series. He is one of the original members of the Dimensional Heroes. After leaving the team, he was later recruited by the Heroes Coalition and is currently a part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background Ichigo used to be a normal teenage boy that can see and befriend ghost until he got dragged in the world of Shinigamis, Hollows and other supernatural entities happening in his town. Appearance He is a tall handsome, young adult with spiky orange hair, peach skin and brown eyes. He occasionally wears casual clothings. In his Shinigami form, he is wearing a black gii, hakama pants, white socks and brown slippers. Personality Ichigo's personality is much more complex. Stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, determined, outspoken, strong-willed and impulsive, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. He generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl with his eyebrows drawn together. Ichigo carries the burden of the real world and the spirit world (Soul Society), a task quite difficult, especially for a teenager like Ichigo, who has his own worries and problems. Also, Ichigo is quite smart; he was ranked 23rd in his high school. He does this partly to prove to his teachers and classmates that just because he's unique, or somewhat punkish, that he can still succeed. Abilities He had the ability of a Shinigami. He can wield and fight using a gigantic sword and fishes out powerful spiritual energy at his opponents and he moves really fast. Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. Zanpakuto His sword is called Zangetsu. * Shikai '- After his Bankai's sword is broken, Ichigo discovers he does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from his inherited fusion of his Shinigami/Hollow powers. * '''Getsuga Tensho '- At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. * 'Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu '- To activate his Bankai, Ichigo places the two blades of his Shikai side by side, causing a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. '''Tensa Zangetsu takes the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. Trivia * He is married to Orihime Inoue and had a son named Kazui. * He left the Dimensional Heroes twice. * Duncan sees him as a rival. While Ichigo sees him as a good friend, he doesn't see him as a rival. * Along with Duncan and Taro Yamada, he is once a honorary member of Bullet Kingdom until they become an official member. * Ichigo shares a room with his wife, Orihime Inoue and their son, Kazui. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Dimensional Heroes